Myyydril Caverns
This is an instanced dungeon and works in a similar way to the Rryatt Trail. The Myyydril Caverns, on the planet Kashyyyk, are accessed through a cave in the Kkowir Forest (entrance found west of Kachirho). The caverns are not soloable, and a group of 3-4 at CL 75+ should fair well. However most of the first quests are soloable, just talk to the Village Chief to see who you may help. =Myyydril Themepark Missions= *Myyydril Trust Myyydril Caverns: The Urnsor'is Infestation Start: Chief Kallaarac Level: 80 Rewards: 93835 Quest XP, 6000 Credits Recently there have been many Urnsor'is in the halls beyond the Myyydril village called the Deep Depths. You need to kill 15 of them, they are across the bridge that Nawika's jewelery box was found on, at the entrance to the Deep Depths. The Urnsor'is soldiers are L76 elites. 2000 credits are awarded on successfully killing 15. Return to Cheif Kallaarac for the remaining credits. Myyydril Caverns: Urnsor'is Eggs Start: Chief Kallaarac Level: 80 Rewards: 93835 Quest XP, 3000 Credits The Chief wants you to collect 20 Urnsor'is eggs before they can hatch. Speak to him again when you have them. Myyydril Caverns: Mother Queen Start: Chief Kallaarac Level: 80 Rewards: 124290 Quest XP, 10000 Credits, Urnsor'is Soulleecher Cheif Kallaarac tells you that the Urnsor'is can only operate while a central creature exists, known to them only as the Mother Brain. Kill the Mother Brain (The Mother Queen of the Urnsor'is) so the Myyydril can be at peace once more. On killing the Mother Brain you recieve 3000 credits. Return to Chief Kallaarac for the rest of the rewards. Myyydril Caverns: Webweaver Blankets Start: Yraka Nes (Medical Nurse) Level: 38 Rewards: 16670 Quest XP, 4000 Credits, A Webweaver Blanket The nurse of the Myyydril village (74, -429) needs help to soothe people that are afflicted with the Poltur virus. Collect 20 Webweaver silks from Webweavers (lots spawn outside the ShadowWeave Caverns POI) so they can be spun into blankets. 2000 credits are awarded on collecting the silks, return to Yraka for the remaining rewards. Myyydril Caverns: Luilris Mushrooms Start: Yraka Nes Level: 38 Rewards: 16670 Quest XP, 5000 Credits, Luilris Mushroom Pie Yraka needs Luirilis mushrooms to make Luirilis Pies for the cantina. Collect 10 from further up the caverns, then return to her for your rewards. Myyydril Caverns: Medical Boxes Start: Yraka Nes Level: 38 Rewards: 16670 Quest XP, 3000 Credits Some medical supplies were left outside the Myyydril Caverns and then trashed by wildlife. Collect 10 boxes of medical supplies from outside, then return to her for your rewards. Myyydril Caverns: Doctor Kinesworthy Start: Yraka Nes Level: 38 Rewards: 190 Quest XP Yraka says Doctor Kinesworthy /waypoint 22 -404 has taken an interest in you. Go and talk to him. Myyydril Caverns: The Search Begins Start: Doctor Kinesworthy Level: 65 Rewards: 315 Quest Combat XP, 5000 credits, Critical Snipe Arm Doctor Kinesworthy needs his equipment back before he is able to help people again. First, go to a camp in the Dead Forest at 280, -28 and search the boxes. Then head over to the "Abandoned Encampment" POI and use the equipment box at -300, -381. Return to Kinesworthy for your rewards. Myyydril Caverns: "The Lost" Start: Doctor Kinesworthy Level: Some subjects from Doctor Kinesworthy's past have some of the critical components he needs for his work. Venture down into the depths of the caves to find Erriya and kill him for the part he has. Return to Dr. Kinesworthy for your rewards. Rewards: 53765 Quest Combat XP 6000 credits Strength Buff Arm Myyydril Caverns: Treun Lorn Treun Lorn has been working on a project in the deep depths for years. Retrieve a piece of an NK-3 droid, one of N-K "Necrosis"' guards. Therefore, you need to do the N-K "Necrosis" mission, and at the minimum get in a shot on an NK-3 droid that dies. Rewards: 50070 Quest Combat XP 13000 credits Throwing Arm =Non-themepark Missions= Ren'Salla's Stone This quest begins after looting a stone from an unsor'is. Find a person named Ren'salla and bring the stone to her. Apparently, she can be found in the deep depths somewhere... Level 38 Rewards: 63000 Quest Combat XP Echrhin Isdan Echrhin Isdan has offered you a mystical stone that does something to do with the "furry man home city. Kachiro." in exchange for 10 smooth stones outside the Myyydril Caverns. Collect them and return to him for your rewards. Rewards: 93835 Quest Combat XP 2000 credits Mystical Stone (instant teleport to Kachiro from anywhere inside the Myyydril Caverns on using the "Leave Dungeon" item in it's radial menu). N-K "Necrosis" Find the radiated crystal just beyond Lorn's workshop and bring it back to his droid servant. Rewards: 93835 Quest Combat XP Shady Pers Locate an Imperial camp in the Khowir forest (/way -280 -373), and retrieve a crate of Nak'tra weapons. (Smuggler). Rewards : 16670 Combat Xp The Black Falcon, a pistol. 3000 Credits. Category:Kkowir Forest Category:Kashyyyk Dungeons Category:Instances